


Wait

by Senowolf (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Emotional Constipation, F/M, M/M, Other, Realization of Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, To late?, sterek all the way, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles! Stiles! Wake up!"</p><p>Derek, I love you.....</p><p>I love you.....</p><p>Lov-</p><p>Or the one were Stiles is drowning and Derek to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so one day I was watching the Vampire Diaries and I saw the part where Damon came back from the other side, and the song that was playing was called Wait by M83 and I thought that it was such a Sterek song so thus this story happened. Don't hate me. Anyway read and comment!

Wait  
A Sterek Fanfic  
Written by Tash  


The Beginning is the End  
Send your dreams where no one hides, Give your tears to the tide…

 

Scott’s POV:

Scott watched as the Nogitsune smiled devilishly - with lips that didn’t belong to him - and threw Stiles into the pool. Scott growled in pain as Stiles was helpless to grab or reach for anything, he had been poisoned with Kanima venom. He went to leap after his friend when the Oni blocked his way making him howl with rage. Allison stood behind the Oni and fired a silver arrow into the chest of one, moving to the second one but failing when a third Oni came up behind her.

Kira was in the middle of slashing her way through to the Nogitsune, neither of them seeing Stiles get thrown into the pool. He looked up and with red eyes he howled angrily and yet fearfully up at the sky, hoping that Derek or Isaac or even one of the twins would come help him.

Stiles POV:

My eyes shoot wide open when I feel the needle enter my skin, feel the rapid affect of the Kanima venom flow through my body, paralyzing me on its departure. My legs are going weak when a hand pushes me roughly into the pool. I manage a gulp of air before I hit the wall like surface of the water which now traps me in its seemingly harmless grip.

Air. That’s all I can think of. Air.

I know I don’t have much time, and it ticks by quickly as I thrash and struggle for the surface, but it is useless as my body gives in every secong to the venom till I can no longer move. The surface, that was once so close, slips away even as I sink deep into the water. 9 feet. 23 feet. 45 feet. I can feel what little air I have depleting. My mind is clouded with the strong need for air and the fear of death that lingers around me. I have the sudden want, no need to live, I can’t die. I don’t want to die, not like this. I never was even able to tell Derek that I-I, I like him. The fear rips into me like the burning pain in my chest, it feels like my lungs will explode.  


As scared as I am, I don’t open my mouth. That will only shorten my supply of air and my already short time to live. My lungs scream for the air I can no longer reach. My arms and legs feel lifeless from the venom, I’m partly happy about that, at least if I die like this I won’t have to feel any strange pain from my limbs. My eyes burn from the water in my eyes, so I let them slide close.

Soon I become weak. My body bumping into the bottom of the pool - at least a 100 feet below the surface now, my lungs no longer scorch with the need for air, and black spots swarm my closed eyes, and for a short moment, I find peace. I feel my heart slow. My brain starts to shut down.

Though black covers most of my vision, I start to see white. A bright, blinding light that blinds me. I open my eyes at the muffled sound of splashed water only seeing the light, but then through the light, I see a small shadow, it grows till a silhouette of…a hand…a hand? Yes, it is definitely a hand. Then I see an arm, outstretched for me, it wriggles and fights against the pressure of the water. I know it wants me to respond, wants me to grab hold of it but I can’t. The venom is still active and the hand is being blurred by the light which is getting brighter now, like the sun it radiates through me, inviting me to give into the sensational warmth.

I feel small pressure wrap around me, as my eyes slide close all the lights, all the feelings go out. Everything goes out like a candle burn’t out. My mind floats like the smoke off a candle.

No time  
No Time  
There is no end  
Disappear  
With the Night

The lyrics pop into my mind, I feel a smile, though maybe its just in my mind but the song is perfect for the situation. I barely hear the muffled sounds of a voice, it takes a while for me to register who it is. Derek.

“Stiles! Stiles! Wake Up!”

Derek, I love you…..

I love you…..

Lov-


	2. Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he wasn't expecting was for Stiles to shoot up off the pavement, gasping for air, with bright copper eyes, the color of a fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize that I just posted the first chapter today but I just feel so happy about this that I can't help posting another today. XD

Narrator’s POV:  
“Huuh! AH-Ahk! Cough! Uhm, Cough!” Derek felt a worried smile tug at his lips as the pale, lean boy coughed and sputtered below him.  
Stiles sat up and coughed some more water up before he took in his surroundings. His eyes looked to Scott and Allison before landing on Derek. His eyes began to water when he realized that it was Derek that had pulled him out of the water. He fell forward and into Derek’s arms, holding on tight to his shoulders. He let his emotions go and started to cry, sobbing in large breaths of exhaled air.  
Derek just held the teen in his arms, glade he was alive. For a while back there when he was giving him mouth to mouth and CPR, he could have sworn that Stiles heart stopped. It had stopped, but then Derek did what he’d never thought he’d do without permission. He’d bit Stiles, even though he wasn’t the alpha anymore, he’d done it. Praying to whatever God there may be to help his sorry ass just this once.  
What he wasn’t expecting was for Stiles to shoot up off the pavement, gasping for air, with bright copper eyes, the color of a fox. The color had faded nearly as fast as it had appeared though when the coughing had started. It was when he looked around that made me stop. He looked like a lost pup, looking around for his owner. His eyes landed on Derek, flashing copper before he began to whine, then fall into him and sob. Derek wrapped him up protectively in his arms, protecting him from anything that came near him, including Scott and Allison.  
Lydia came near but stopped when Derek’s eyes flashed blue with a growl. She quickly pulled back and let Derek hold the teen. When he knew that they had to leave he gently picked Stiles up, and carried him to his Camero, holding him in his lap as he drove back to the loft. There was no way he was letting the teen out of his sight for the next 72 hours.  
If that meant having to go up against the Sheriff oh well he would. He was Derek friggin Hale. He'd do whatever to keep Stiles safe for the time being.  
What he wasn't expecting was for the teen to look up at him with those beautiful milky colored eyes.  
'Dammit Derek pull yourself together! He's just a teen!'  
Stiles eyes flashed copper again as he pressed his nose into Derek's neck again making the older male growl in surprise from the cold. He was still cold from the water. He stopped outside the building, turning the ignition off as he made to carry Stiles bridal style. He'd make sure to give the guy crap later for it but for now he enjoyed the mass of him.  
When he went over to the couch to lay Stiles down the boy whined, a high pitched whine like a canine that was begging for food. Maybe he was begging. Begging to not be left alone. Derek grunted, keeping the cool act so he didn't seem to strange. He went over to his bed in the corner of the loft and gently laid Stiles upon the mattress, pulling a fluffy comforter out from the crate at the door of the bed.  
The blanket had a relatively faded black background with white trees sprawling over it. The other side was reverse colors. It had belonged to his mother, Thalia (No idea if I spelt that right.) It had been one of the many things that had survived the fire. And now he was covering Stiles with it dark side up. One thing that caught Stiles attention was the triskalian carved into the trunk of the tree on the old blanket.  
"Was it your mothers.....?"  
Derek suddenly wondered how he never though of Stiles to be smart. He was indeed a Sheriffs son.  
"Was. Now it's mine, go to sleep Stiles."  
Surprisingly Stiles did just that, leaving Derek to brood over his newfound feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add some more. JK OF COURSE THERE WILL BE MORE!! Unless I start getting writers block. Bless me writing gods to not get writers block! I also just realized the first chapter was waaaaay to short but oh well. This was my first Sterek fic so yeah. Anyway kudos and comments please and thank you luvs! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the other parts for this story ready to continue but should I? Any way kudos and comments would be appreciated. Thank you luvs!


End file.
